Talk:Seddie/@comment-3508470-20120603135608
Ok, this is my non-sensical episode synopsis for iBattle Chip even though there is already the description about Freddie making Gibby tougher of something. Ok, here we go: So they are at the iCarly studio, wearing hot pink and lime green striped overalls with a baby blue undershirt, all of them are wearing this, even the boys. So, they are eating goat brains with salsa when this huge tortilla chip crashes through the window. They are all so surprised that they started singing What is Love? They started off like this: Freddie got up saying WHAT IS LOVE? Then Gibby was all BABY DON'T HURT ME!! Then Spencer was reapeting BABY DON'T HURT ME Then Carly and Sam got up, cartwheeled did the dougie and said NO MORE! Then the Tortilla Chip's ex-wife came in with her huge butt and said the lyrics to the song Eye of a Tiger. It went like this: EYE OF A TIGER!! After that the tortillas Mr. Foofla and Ms. Choooooochhhaaee started fighting. Seeing this, Gibby said I now present to you iBattle Chip. Two tortillas fighting chip to chip. Sam, Spencer, Freddie and Gibby started singing 'Kung Fu Fighting' while Carly did the 'jerk' dance. Then Lewbert burst in the room with a lawnmower and a bottle of hot melted cheese in it. He threw up the bottle with melted cheese in it at the tortillas fighting so it could kill them but unfortunately the cheese froze in mid air because the A.C. was set at -75 degrees. The only reason the humans didn't freeze was because they were wearing the special overalls. Unfortunately Lewbert was just wearing his Spongebob Bikini so he died of hypothermia. All of a sudden, the tortillas started making out so Sam had to cover her eyes while Freddie covered his eyes, nose, mouth, feet and every part of him because of his special disease called 'Kissing Phobia of the body'. Gibby and Carly started hugging and singing 'Mary had a little lamb' while Spencer did the Robot dance. The tortillas eventually stopped kissing and flew out the window singing 'Baby Come Back, Baby come back to me, I should have never set you free' and 'Reunited and it feels so good'. Carly started singing 'Hit me baby one more time'. Because of this a huge mutant baby came inside the iCarly studio and hit her on her leg one more time. Sam, Freddie and Gibby all started singing 'He said, She said' by Ashely Tisdale and started crying together. Spencer just started singing 'I will always love you' the Whitney Houston version and went for Mrs. Benson. When he found her, he picked her up, hugged her and flung himself with her by his side to Madagascar, where they both got married by the monkey overlords and had 5 childred named: Eye, Will, Always, Love and You. Sam and Carly got married to Fleck and Dave. Gibby married his mannequin. Freddie got upset and married his finger. Leading to a huge divorce because he found his finger cheating on him with a hamburger. Feeling this way, he felt sad, missing Sam in the processs. He fought Fleck for Sam winning her over in the process. Fleck was so sad he jumped off a cliff in Seattle behind this place called In and Out Burger. Sam and Freddie lived a happy life together in a secret country named 'Banana Land' behind New Zealand, somewhere near to the International Date Line. Carly then noticed Sam and Freddie were gone. She looked and looked until she couldn't look any more. She gave up in the process turning into Elmo. She gained super powers allowing her to find them easily. She found them in Banana Land. The same place where Spencer wanted his babysitter to tell him about. She remembers him asking Do they ever make it to Banana Land? She smiles and says yes: They do make it. Well, she starts her search for Spencer and Mrs. Benson, finds them in Madagascar and gives them her blessing. Dave misses his wife, Carly and goes looking for her. He thinks the wind, 'The Blowing' took her, so her stopped. Carly, who is now Elmo, tells Dave that she really is Carly and when he tries to kill her, she starts to dougie. Dave is now lovestruck that he found Carly, reason being, no one on Earth can dougie like Carly Shay. He kisses her and she turns back into her normal self. Free of any red, fuzzy, Elmo-like hairs. Carly and Dave live a happy life together on Seattle. Free of any tortillas or Elmos. THE END Do you like it?